


Grey Area

by rosemafia



Category: Berlin Station (TV), Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BfV, CIA, Espionage, Graphic Description, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: CIA 베를린 지부의 특이한 오메가 현장 요원 다니엘 밀러독일 극우파 정치인들과 무슬림 극단주의자들의 자금을 대는 미국인 알파 사업가 조 맥밀란





	Grey Area

다니엘은 특이한 구석이 있는 오메가였고, 그게 그를 아주 유능한 첩보원으로 만들었다. 현실에서야 알파와 베타, 오메가의 비율이 얼추 비슷하게 맞아떠어졌을 뿐, 정보국의 현장이란 무릇 알파가 기본이고 간간이 베타들이 있는 세상이었다. 그 와중에 오메가들이란 소모품처럼 이용되는 정보원이나, 적나라한 창부에 불과했다. 오메가들에게도 평등한 인권과 기본권, 투표권이 주어진지 80여년이 지났지만 여전히 사회는 오메가에게 각박했기에 더더욱 그러했다. 좆같지만 세상은 완벽하지 않았고, 그들이 일하는 ‘분야’는 언제나 어정쩡한 잿빛이라 늘 아슬아슬하게 법적으로 도의적으로 저버려서는 안 되는 선을 줄타기하고 때로는 넘나들기도 하는 곳이었으므로.

그래서 다니엘 밀러는 CIA에게 아주 귀중한 재원이었다. 우성 알파의 강압적인 페로몬에 저항하는 것쯤이야 대부분의 요원들이 훈련받는 일이고, 약물 자백제에 저항하는 것만큼이나 당연한 일이다. 그를 특별하게 만드는 것은 고작 ‘열성 오메가 치고 알파 페로몬의 영향을 거의 받지 않는다’는 점이 아니었다. 그건 그저 일부일 뿐이다. 그에게서 오메가 특유의 향이나 체취가 느껴지지 않는 것도, 그의 발정이 오메가 향이 ‘무향’이라는 것도, 그의 외양이 사회에서 일반적으로 인식하는 오메가 남자의 외모가 아니라는 것도 그저 그의 유리한 특성 중 일부일 뿐이다. 그를 유능한 첩보원으로 만드는 특성은 바로 그가 본딩에서 자유로운 오메가라는 점이었다.

오메가들이란 일단 본딩을 맺고 나면 알파에게 종속적일 수밖에 없게 된다. 알파와 달리 여러명의 본딩 파트너를 가질 수도 없고, 본딩 상대에게서 일정 수준의 스킨십이나 성관계를 받아내지 못하면 생물학적으로 치명적이다. 요컨대, 본딩 알파에게서 버림받는다면 그들이 맞이하는 건 폐인 같은 상태가 되거나, 혹은 죽음인 것이다. 물론 그런만큼 현실에서 오메가에게 본딩을 요구하는 건 사실혼 관계거나 결혼한 사이라 해도 흔치 않았다. 하지만 알파들의 세상이나 다름 없는 정치판이나 첩보판에서 오메가는 신뢰를 대가로 늘 그런 요구를 받았다. 그렇기에 첩보국에는 오메가 현장 요원이 거의 없다시피 했다. 다니엘 밀러처럼 아주 특이한 경우를 제외하고는.

그는 페로몬 향수를 뿌리면 알파로 착각할 정도고, 평소에도 사람들은 그를 베타로 알 정도였다. 베를린 지부 내에서 그가 오메가라는 걸 아는 건 로버트와 발레리, 그리고 헥터 정도였다. 에이프릴조차 그를 그저 베타로만 알았다. 에스더는 그가 오메가라는 걸 잘 알았지만 비장의 카드처럼 숨기고 있는 패였고, BfV에서 그를 ‘모든 수단과 방법을 동원해 회유해 놓으라’는 지령을 받았을 때까지만 해도 그가 베타라고만 알고 있었다.

그럴 만도 했다. 그는 겉으로 보이기에도 오메가 같지 않았고, 오메가 향도 없었으니까. 그리고 무엇보다도, 그가 일반적인 오메가였다면 이 바닥에서 현장 요원으로 이렇게 오랫동안 살아남아있었을 리가 없었으니까. 하지만 다니엘은 일반적인 오메가가 아니었고, 그는 내면이야 어떻든 겉은 사지 멀쩡히 살아있을 수 있었다. 그렇지 않았더라면 벌써 12년도 더 전에 체첸에서 본딩 알파에게 버림받아 죽었을 것이다.

그는 본딩에 영향을 받지 않았다. 본딩을 맺을 수 없는 건 아니었지만, 여러 알파와도 맺을 수 있었고 티도 나지 않았다. 그가 작업한 상대 알파들은 늘 그점에서 그를 신뢰할 수밖에 없었고, 그래서 그에게 속을 수밖에 없었고, 그래서 CIA에게 제 목을 빼앗기는 수밖에 없었다. 제가 본딩을 맺어버려 손아귀에 목숨을 쥐고 놀고 있다고 생각했던 오메가가 저를 배신하고도 아무렇지도 않게, 아무런 타격도 입지 않고 유유히 사라져버리는 걸 보고 그들은 하나같이 제 눈을 믿지 못했다. ‘본딩이 뜯겨도 죽지 않는 그런 오메가도 있다더라’하는 건 거의 도시괴담 수준의 얘기였으니까.

그래서 그 날도 다니엘은 독일 극우파 정치인과 무슬림 극단주의자들을 비밀리에 후원하고 있는 미국인 사업가 조 맥밀란을 잡기 위한 CIA와 BfV의 비공식적인 협동 작전에 언더커버로 들어갔던 거였다. 이 일이 끝나면 에이프릴 같은 쌩신입이 자신이 오메가라는 걸 알게 된다는게 조금 시원찮긴 했지만 그런 사사로운 개인적 감정을 따질 때가 아니었다. 맥밀란은 베타는 상대하지 않고 알파와만 거래를 하는 우성 알파인데다, 오메가를 소유하는 취미가 있었다. 다니엘은 트레버 프라이스라는 무기밀매상 신원을 가지고 알파인 척 그에게 접근했고, 어느 정도 그의 신뢰를 얻었다. 이제는 그에게 자신이 오메가라는 점을 ‘들켜서’ 그의 손아귀에 잡힌 척, 그의 완벽한 신뢰를 얻을 차례였다. 이미 수차례 해본 흔해빠진 각본이었고, 다니엘은 맥밀란이 술을 따르러 잠시 뒤돌아선 사이 옷깃에서 약물이 담긴 바늘을 꺼내 제 허벅지를 찔렀다. 그러곤 바늘은 곧장 트위드처럼 엮여있는 소파의 직물 틈새에 찔러넣었다. 회수할 필요도 없을 정도로, 일부러 작정하고 찾으려 들지 않는 한 찾을 수 없을 것이었다. 3분. 5분. 7분. 다니엘, 아니 트레버 프라이스의 몸에는 조금씩 열기가 오르기 시작했고, 자연적으로는 그의 몸에서 평생 날 일이 없는 오메가 특유의 달짝지근한 향취가 밀폐된 방안에 서서히 차오르기 시작했다. 묵지근한 열기가 아랫배 부근에서 배앓이처럼 피어오르는 것과 함께 애액이 왈칵하고 다리 사이로 흘러내리는 걸 느꼈을 즈음, 다니엘은 신음이 배어나오는 숨결을 더 이상 숨기지도 않았다. 이제 조 맥밀란이 ‘오메가였냐’며 흥미롭게 눈을 반짝이면서 저를 강간하는 일만 남았을 터였다.

하지만 일은 계획대로 흘러가지 않았다. 제일 처음으로 다니엘이 맥밀란의 표정에서 이상 반응을 눈치챘고, 그로부터 25초쯤 지났을 때에는 도청기로 상황을 듣고 있던 CIA와 에스터 크룩도 상황이 잘못되었다는 걸 파악했다. 왜냐하면 맥밀란이 웃으면서 이렇게 말했기 때문이었다.

“안녕, 트레버 신음 소리는 잘 듣고 있나? 일단 차려준 상은 즐겁게 먹도록 하지. 참. 내가 총이 있단 건 알지?”

인위적으로 촉진된 발정기 때문에 어차피 제대로 저항할 수도 없었지만 맥밀란이 제 뒷목에 총구를 겨누고 있었기에 다니엘은 더더욱 아무런 저항도 하지 못한 채 맥밀란이 우악스럽게 저에게 노팅한 성기를 추삽질해대는 걸 받아내며 최대한 신음을 눌러 삼키는 수밖에 없었다. 그렇게 한동안 도청기 너머로는 다니엘의 고통과 쾌락이 뒤섞인 신음과, 이 모든걸 아주 즐기고 있는 맥밀란의 거친 숨소리가 뒤섞여 울려퍼졌다. 베를린 지부의 통신실에 앉아있던 에이프릴은 곧장 이어폰을 벗어버렸고, 발레리와 로버트는 차라리 나도 신입이어서 이따위 걸 듣지 않아도 된다면 좋겠다는 생각을 하며 참담한 심정으로 이어폰을 계속 끼고 있었다. Bfv 본부에서는 다른 내부 회의를 주재하면서 한쪽 이어폰으로 상황을 듣고 있던 에스더 크룩이 표정을 침착하게 유지하려 애쓰며 살며시 이어폰 볼륨을 반으로 줄였다.

* * *

 맥밀란과의 정사는 거칠고 무자비했다. 약물에 의해 인위적으로 촉진된 발정기 자체만으로도 이미 모든 자극들이 쾌락보다는 고통에 가까웠고, 맥밀란은 그걸 아주 잘 안다는 듯이 집요했다. 어느 시점엔가부터 이미 목덜미에는 총구가 더 이상 겨눠져 있지 않았지만 다니엘은 완전히 제 몸에 대한 통제를 잃은 뒤였기 때문에 아무런 저항도 할 수 없었다. 그는 약물의 이런 점이 싫었고, 발정기의 이 점이 너무나 끔찍하다고 생각했다. 운 좋게도 특이 체질을 타고난 덕에 평소에는 이렇듯 짐승처럼 고통에 가까운 쾌락에 욕정해야 할 일이 없으니 천만 다행이었지만, 그는 종종 생각에 잠기곤 했다. 다른 평범한 오메가들의 삶이란 대체 어떤 것일지에 대해. 정기적으로, 주기가 짧은 경우에는 매달 이런 발정을 겪는 삶을 산다는 게 대체 어떤 것일지에 대해 그는 때때로 깊은 생각에 잠겼고, 늘 씁쓸하고 꺼림칙한 기분으로 아무런 결론도 내리지 못한 채 생각을 덮곤 했었다. 

“아흑-“ 

맥밀란이 뒷머리를 잡아채자 다니엘의 목이 옆으로 꺾여 들려졌다. 갑작스러운 체위 변화에 당황할 겨를도 없이 이전보다 더 깊게 삽입해 들어오는 감각에 다니엘은 맥없이 신음을 흘리며 책상에서 떨어지지 않기 위해 엉겁결에 맥밀란에게 안겨 붙어야 했다. 맥밀란은 한동안 거칠게 추삽질을 해대며 다니엘의 목덜미에 적어도 앞으로 이 주 동안은 쉽사리 없어지지 않을 키스 마크를 남겼다. 모든 자극은 발끝에서부터 허리를 타고 올라와 목덜미의 중추신경을 짜릿하게 뒤흔들었고, 다니엘은 제 다리 사이로 미끄덩한 애액이 왈칵 쏟아지는게 벌써 몇 번째인지 기억도 나지 않았다. 한 차례 고통이 사그라들고 나자 이제는 온 몸이 덜덜 떨리는 쾌감이 덮쳐들었고, 솔직히 이런 자극은 간만이었기 때문에 더욱 그를 달아오르게 했다. 이제는 이게 형식상 합의된 관계일 뿐, 사실상 강간당하고 있다는 사실조차도 제대로 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 그저 새하얀 쾌감만이 하얀 불꽃처럼 하반신을 뒤덮었고, 다니엘은 저도 모르게 조금이라도 더 맥밀란을 깊게 받아들이려 허공에 흔들리고 있던 제 다리를 그의 허리에 감아들었다. 다니엘이 완전히 발정에 이성을 잃었다는 것을 확인하자 맥밀란은 씩 웃으며 추삽질을 늦추고 제 허리에 감겨있는 다니엘의 다리 밑으로 제 팔을 넣었다. 그러곤 다른 한 손으로는 책상에 등을 대고 누워있던 다니엘의 턱을 붙들어 일으키고는 그 팔 또한 마저 다니엘의 허벅지 아래에 슬쩍 밀어넣었다. 그가 다시 체위를 바꿀 기미를 보이자 다니엘은 이번에는 순한 양처럼 맥밀란에게 상체를 기댄 채 신호를 기다렸다. 마치 느려진 삽입의 자극에 보채는 어린아이처럼 다니엘의 다리는 맥밀란의 허리와 엉덩이에 착 붙어 감긴 채 바르작거렸다. 약물에 완전히 정신이 나간 오메가 요원 꼴이 우스웠는지 어쨌는지 맥밀란은 키득거리며 다니엘을 홱 하고 들어올렸다. 

장신인 데다가 체격도 좋기 때문에 다니엘은 단 한 번도 이런 식으로 벽에 밀어붙여져 관계를 가져본 적이 없었다. 하지만 맥밀란은 그보다 키도 더 컸고, 체격도 더 좋았다. 189cm의 건장한 남자 따위는 별 무거운 것도 아니라는 듯이 들어올렸고, 순식간에 벽에 밀어붙이더니 다시 거칠게 추삽질을 이어갔다. 다니엘은 단 한 번도 이렇게 깊은 삽입을 당해본 적이 없었기에 순간 저도 모르게 숨을 멈췄다. 생전 느껴본적 없던 자극이었고, 그 자극은 이제 두 번째 노팅이 부푸는 감각과 함께 점점 새로운 쾌락을 긁어내고 있었다. 노팅만으로도 벌써 그는 다시금 애액을 왈칵 흘리며 이제는 맥밀란의 어깨에 걸쳐진 다리를 쾌감에 바르르 떨었다. 내벽의 깊숙한 곳을 부벼대는 노팅의 감각은 이질감이 들 정도로 생생한 오르가즘을 선사했고, 다니엘은 새된 비음이 잔뜩 섞인 숨을 내뱉으며 맥밀란의 팔을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 세 번째 절정에 다다랐다.

* * *

 도청기 너머로 들려오는 정사 소리는 한 시간 가까이 이어진 뒤 맥밀란이 도청 장치를 으깨버리는 소리와 함께 끝났다. 베를린 지부의 회의실에서는 발레리와 로버트가 가까스로 착잡한 한숨과 함께 이어폰을 겨우 벗었고, 로버트는 에스더 크룩이 여전히 듣고 있을지 어떨지 알 수 없었기에 ‘이제 끝났다’는 문자를 그녀에게 보냈다. 이제는 BfV가 다니엘을 무사히 되찾아오기를 기다리는 것밖에는 할 일이 남아있지 않았다.


End file.
